<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Without You by amberxwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495383">Lost Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites'>amberxwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Victor Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, felix was the best character change my mind, just me shipping a non existent couple, my bby deserves the world, one of the most wholesome coming out scenes, they had more chemistry in this one scene than victor and benji had in the whole show, velix shoud've been canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Victor comes out to him, Felix realises just how he's felt about the boy ever since they met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Salazar/Felix Weston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Victor Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not claiming any canon dialogue - just thought i'd rewrite this scene in favour of velix.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Felix, are you awake? Over."</p><p>I yawned, a small smile on my face as I reached over and grabbed my walkie-talkie.</p><p>"I am now. What's up man? Over."</p><p>"I know it's early and what I need to tell you is something I should've done a while ago, but could we meet up? I need to talk to you about something. Over."</p><p>I was nervous. Of course I was. The words "I need to talk to you" would make anyone nervous. A million possibilities flashing through my mind, I let myself linger on the secret a part of me hoped he would spill.</p><p>I didn't let myself thing about it for long.</p><p>I couldn't want that.</p><p>"Sure thing. Meet me outside the building in five. Over."</p><p>I quickly grabbed a jacket, deciding it would be fine to go out in my pyjamas. I slipped on my shoes and headed out, trying to calm my nerves as I descended the stairs.</p><p>This would be fine.</p><p>I spotted Victor sitting on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before plastering a smile on my face and heading towards him.</p><p>"Hey man."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>I sat beside him on the wall, rubbing my hands together before resting them on my lap.</p><p>"I could've come to yours." He pointed out and I shook my head.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, my uhm- my mum's a really late sleeper." I lied.</p><p>Now was not the time to reveal how disastrous my home life really was.</p><p>"So what's up?"</p><p>He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact as he spoke.</p><p>"I don't know how I'm gonna say this.. but I know that if I don't say it now, I'm gonna lose my nerve. So, uhm.. here goes."</p><p>I eyed him with one eyebrow raised, noting his distressed expression. He seemed to be going through the seven stages of grief and that was when I knew that what he was about to reveal was really important.</p><p>I straightened my posture and patiently waited for him to speak.</p><p>He glanced towards me before letting out a sigh.</p><p>"Can you turn around?"</p><p>His eyes squeezed shut and I almost laughed.</p><p>"Seriously?" I queried and he nodded.</p><p>I sighed, shifting so that my back was resting against his shoulder. I felt my skin tingle as my back touched his shoulder, but I ignored it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just too much pressure with you staring at me. Especially since you hardly ever blink."</p><p>I gasped. "What are you talking about? I blink a normal amount."</p><p>He breathed out a laugh and I grinned to myself, blinking a couple more times for good measure.</p><p>It went silent for a while and though I was beyond curious at that point, I didn't rush him. He'd tell me when he was ready.</p><p>"Felix." He started, my head absentmindedly tilting slightly to the side.</p><p>"I... like guys."</p><p>My eyes widened. My eyebrows shot up into the air. My mouth hung open.</p><p>
  <em>My heart rate sped up.</em>
</p><p>"Like I'm into them." He tried to explain. "I thought I might for a while but I wasn't totally sure and.. I really wanted to make things work with Mia because.. she's awesome. But I- But I can't.. because I like guys."</p><p>I nodded, trying to process his confession. I was torn between feeling the pride and admiration any good friend would feel, and feeling hopeful and intrigued.</p><p>Either way, I was really fucking proud of him.</p><p>When he didn't say anything else, I assumed he was finished.</p><p>"Can I turn around now?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>I faced him once again, trying to decide what to do next. A part of me wanted to reassure him that it was okay. A part of me wanted to ask how he figured it out.</p><p>
  <em>But a stronger part of me wanted to do something a whole lot friendlier than a few words of comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ignored that part of me.</em>
</p><p>I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. We just stared at each other for a while before I let out a breath, rolling my eyes as I pulled him into my arms. We swayed slightly, his arms snaking around my waist moments later.</p><p>
  <em>I hoped he couldn't feel how fast my heart was beating.</em>
</p><p>I closed my eyes, letting out a content sigh as I relaxed in his embrace. I knew we had been hugging for slightly too long and that I should probably pull away before he started getting suspicious.</p><p>
  <em>But I couldn't let him go. A part of me wanted to hold him forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ignored that part of me and pulled away.</em>
</p><p>His hand gripped my elbow before falling to his lap, his touch lighting my skin on fire.</p><p>"I, uhm.. I really don't know the perfect thing to say." I chuckled.</p><p>He smiled and I practically melted.</p><p>"But I'm really glad you told me." I continued. "And this doesn't change anything between us, obviously."</p><p>
  <em>Although I wished it would.</em>
</p><p>"Actually, as far as perfect things to say go.. that was pretty good."</p><p>I felt myself tear up, although I couldn't be sure what I was getting upset over.</p><p>Was I emotional out of pride?</p><p>Was I upset that he was so scared to tell me?</p><p>
  <em>Was I angry that I wasn't man enough to do the same?</em>
</p><p>He noticed my attempt to hold back the tears and revealed his pearly whites, beaming as he rested a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, don't cry."</p><p>"I'm not crying. You made me aware of my blinking. Irritated my eye." I lied, wiping the tears away with my sleeve. He laughed, patting me on the back before pulling his hand away.</p><p>
  <em>I wanted him to touch me again.</em>
</p><p>"So.. how does it feel to get all of this off your chest?" I asked him.</p><p>"Kind of amazing." I could practically hear his smile and I found myself smiling along.</p><p>But then his smile faded and he glanced at me once again.</p><p>"But you were the easy one."</p><p>"Yeah, telling Mia is gonna suck." I spoke, as helpful as ever.</p><p>He nodded in agreement.</p><p>"But she'll understand. It's not like you cheated on her or.. killed her cat."</p><p>He frowned, shamefully turning his attention back to the pavement.</p><p>"I kinda kissed Benji." He admitted.</p><p>My head whipped around, eyes wide.</p><p>"Benji?"</p><p>He bit his lip. "I think I like him."</p><p>And suddenly the urge to cry came straight back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there WILL be a part two - i promise.</p><p>follow me on wattpad @randys_sidechick</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>